Hody Jones
| image= | jname=ホーディ・ジョーンズ| rname=''Hōdi Jōnzu''| ename=N/A| first=Chapter 608|; Fully revealed Chapter 611| affltion=New Fishman Pirates| ocupation=Pirate, Captain| jva=N/A| }} Hordy Jones is a great white shark fishman and the captain of the New Fishman Pirates. He apparently seems to be an acquaintance of Arlong and Jinbe. Appearance Jones is a great white shark fishman. He has a large belly, with a tattoo of the New Fishman Pirates design on the right side as well as a long scar on the left, and muscular arms and legs. His facial features include glaring eyes, with long and distinctive eyelashes, a mouth full of sharp, triangular teeth, and a stub nose. He has long curly hair, with a long tuft hanging on the left part of his face. His left arm is intricately tattooed, with the Arlong Pirates' Jolly Roger near the wrist and several circular designs above it ending with two skulls on the upper arm; he also has some spikes protruding from his bare wrist and circling it all, possibly decorative piercings. He sports a newsboy cap, with a little trident represented on the left side, and a massive scarf seemingly made from a dog-like animal around his neck, with the animal’s head hanging on the left side of his chest. Jones is seen wearing a dark open shirt with short sleeves, a wide collar and lighter-coloured spots on the lower part, short trousers with a similar pattern but with dark spots on a lighter colour, and sandals. After consuming several Energy Steroids, Hordy's muscles bulge in size and thick veins start to appear, particularly on his arms. Personality Jones is a brutal and vicious Fishman who, like many of his kind, hates humans for leaving Fisher Tiger to his death. He proves this by attacking humans within his reach. He, like Arlong, believes that Fishmen are the supreme race showing his arrogance by attacking Gyro's crew with his hands cuffed showing them that they could easily be destroyed even with the handicap. He then deliberately released the crew, injured but alive, setting them as examples to spread the word of the New Fishman Pirates. In spite of his ruthlessness, he also cares a great deal for his crews well-being. Jones is also completely fearless, using Energy Steroids, a potent drug that increases his strength, knowing the effect also shortens his life. Jones has also shown the desire of taking back Fishman Island from Neptune, its current ruler, who Jones considers to be a coward. Like many other characters, he has a distinctive laugh: Jahahahaha! Relationships Crew In spite of his cruelty, Jones seems to genuinely care for his crew, evident when he instructed Ikaros Muhhi to stay back after the latter volunteered to go after Crab-Hand Gyro's crew and opted to hunt them down himself. He also seems devoted to their cause, to the point where he's willing to resort to the use of the Energy Steroids without any fear of the side effects. Other Fishmen Jones deeply respects Arlong, and wishes to continue his legacy of conquering humans. Jones also respects Fisher Tiger, the hero of the fishmen race, and despises the humans for refusing to donate blood to Tiger in his greatest hour of need. He also made an alliance with Vander Decken IX, and stated it was a pleasure to be working together. Jinbe also seems to be an acquantance of his. Enemies Jones appears to be determined to usurp King Neptune's reign away from him, even going as far as forcibly recruiting pirates who descend down to Fishman Island as additional forces for his and his crew's cause. Like the rest of his crew, he also despises humans, looking down on them with the full intent of conquering them. Abilities and Powers Being a fishman, Jones is 10 times stronger than the average human, and twice that in water. However, since he is the captain of the New Fishman Pirates, it is assumed he is much stronger than that. Energy Steroid By taking the deadly drug Energy Steroid, which doubles his strength each time he consumes a pill, Jones can become far more dangerous than he already is, taking further advantage of fishmen's innate strength. Each pill he takes doubles his physical might: by far he has taken at least four, granting him at least one-hundred-and-sixty times the strength of an average human. His jaws are also very powerful as it was all he needed to singlehandedly defeat Crab-Hand Gyro, a pirate with a bounty of 73,000,000, and his entire crew. Swimming with blinding speed, he punched holes in their ship and even ripped the mast off using his jaws.One Piece Manga - Chapter 611, Hordy Jones attacks Gyro and his crew using his jaws alone. He even took multiple gunshots to the back, and was completely unharmed. His normal abilities are currently unknown since he did most of these feats under the influence of the steroids multiplying his strength sixteenfold. History 10 years ago Hordy as well as his crew used to look up to Arlong and his dream, but because he was much younger then, he was not allowed to go with him. He and his crew however were still aware of his movements as they knew that Arlong was defeated by Luffy, which made him step up to continue where Arlong left off. Fishman Island Arc When Hammond reported that the Straw Hat Pirates had arrived on Fishman Island, Jones expressed his desire to see the captain, Monkey D. Luffy, and ordered Hammond to bring Luffy to him. When he learns that Gyro's pirate crew (a pirate crew that swore loyalty to the New Fishman Pirates upon entry to Fishman Island) is fleeing Fishman Island to escape the clutches of the New Fishman Pirates, Jones decided to deal with them himself. He took some Energy Steroids and confronted the pirates after putting his hands in handcuffs. With his jaws, he gives the pirates a complete and utter defeat. Jones decides to spare their lives in order to allow them to float to the surface, so that they can spread word of the terror of the New Fishman Pirates. He then declares that the New Fishman Pirates will overthrow king Neptune, take Fishman Island by force, and show the world that fishmen are the supreme race. Later, he's joined in Noah by Vander Decken IX, with whom he tries to shake hands. Needing to wait, he is surprised by the fact Vander Decken IX needs to put on a glove and right after, his hand is shaken. They agree to take down Neptune and crush the Neptune Army and cause the kingdom to crumble. They then form an alliance. One Piece Manga - Chapter 613, Jones and Decken agree the need to be the cause of the downfall of Ryugu Kingdom, and swear an alliance. As they set their plan into motion, Hatchan appears and tries to talk the New Fishman Pirates out of going through with the operation. Jones expresses his disappointment towards Hatchan, saying that he has gotten soft and allows him to become a target of Vander Decken IX. Once Hatchan has been delt with, Jones then tells a group of captive pirates about how will they take part in the operation. He tells them that Decken will throw them at Hard-Shell Tower in the Ryugu Palace. Once they are inside, they will open the connection corridor to the palace which will allow the New Fishman Pirates to invade. Jones goes on to say that he isn't concerned about whether they live or die and that they are nothing more than pawns for them to use. References External Links * Great White Shark - Wikipedia article on the type of fishman Jones is. Site Navigation Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:New Fishman Pirates Category:Villains Category:Super-Human Strength users